The Davis Campus Protein Structure Facility has, since 1975, provided services to on-campus research laboratories in terms of amino acid analyses of proteins/peptides, sequencing of proteins and peptides, and most recently the synthesis of oligionucleotides. These have been used to support the research activities of a broad base of faculty in the colleges of Medicine, Agriculture and Environmental Sciences, Letters and Sciences, and Veterinary Medicine. A critical need has developed for many investigators that this capability be expanded with the purchase of an automated peptide synthesizer. One principal utilization of such is for the generation of antibodies whose selectivities obtained by this approach are to be used in a diverse range of projects, a second important strategy available with synthetic peptides is an examination of structure-sequence/function relationships. In support of the peptide synthesizer, funds are requested for a HPLC for purification of the peptide products.